Clash of Pokemon, Digimon, and Monster Rancher
by Taichi Yuy
Summary: What will happen when Ash, Taichi, Takato, and Genki work together to save their world? The Pokemon G/S hero is here too. R&R optional. Ep2 up
1. Protecting Holystones

**_Clash of 3 Mon: Pokemon, Digimon, Monster Rancher_**

Author's Note: Remember, i don't own any of Pokemon, Digimon, neither Monster Rancher. I'm using japanese names for DigiDestined and Digimons. The hero of Pokemon Gold/Silver is here too, thanks to Hikumi, i know the official name for him. This is my first fanfic and i'm not an american so there may be spelling/grammar mistakes ^ ^. R&R please.

_Episode 1: Protecting Holystones_

This story begins when BlackWarGreymon tries to destroy all Holystones and find tough opponents, even if they're not digimon.

-Somewhere in the Digiworld-

"Hold him, Paildramon!"

"Don't let him destroy the Holystone, Silphymon!"

"Gaia Force!!!" BlackWarGreymon raises his hands and make a large purple energy ball.

"NOOO!!!"

Suddenly, Takeru (TK) and Iori (Cody)'s digivices are glowing, also Ankylomon and Angemon.

"Angemon... Ankylomon... DNA Digivolve to Shakkoumon!"

Shakkoumon, a little totem digimon with wings on his back appears. Shakkoumon blockes BlackWarGreymon's Gaia Force as he throws the energy ball.

_"Hmph, this won't work." BlackWarGreymon paused for a while. After that he laughes. "Hahaha... how about this!!!"_

BlackWarGreymon's agility increases desperately. Seems like there's many  BlackWarGreymons in Shakkoumon's eyes. "Now you can't do anything."

Shakkoumon didn't relized that the real BlackWarGreymon is in his back, rushes toward the Holystone and... "Black Tornado!!!" he swirls his body, forming a drill, and destroys the fourth Holystone.

"Damn, we failed again..." Daisuke (Davis) knees, knowing he failed again to protect the Holystones. 

"Now there's two more to go, and we're finished," said Hikari (Kari).

Just after BlackWarGreymon destroys the stone, he sees a shadow of a powerful creature. Then he said, "You're not a digimon, but your power are superior. I'm going to challenge you someday." Then the shadow disappears and BlackWarGreymon runs out of the place, seeking another Holystones.

All digimons revert into their in-training form as the DigiDestined returns to their world.

_-Tokyo, Real World, 4:00 PM: September 21 2001-_

At the computer class...

"Can't we do anything?" said Daisuke.

"Well, if only there's, um, what are they called, Pokemon and R-Monsters... but they said it's just a fantasy story..." Miyako (Yolei) replied.

"It's not fantasy, they're real, but in different worlds." Koushiro (Izzy) enters the room.

"What do you mean?" ask Takeru.

Koushiro explains to the confused DigiDestined, "The Holystones keeps balance between many worlds. Say, there are our world, digiworld, the sea, pokeworld, R-world, and others. Holystones also keep balance between time."

"If you still don't understand, look at this." Koushiro sits on the chair and accessing a program. Then he started to draw multiple lines with different color.

"The top line is our world in present. Second is our world in the future. Third is digital world. Fourth is pokeworld. Fifth is R-world, and so on. And if all the Holystones are destroyed..."

Suddenly the screen become black. "All are merged into darkness world," guess Hikari.

"You're right. We have to stop them! Tomorrow we will go to the digital world to protect the remaining holystones!" said Daisuke.

All the DigiDestined go to their home, preparing for a big battle tomorrow. Meanwhile...

_-A forest  in the R-world-_

The seven companions walked through the forest, probably to find Phoenix, as Holly's stone pointed to the forest.

"Gee, when will we find this legendary monster? We have searching for him for months..." Hare whined because he is tired.

"Patient, patient. Or I'll eat you!" Tiger of the Wind warns Hare, as usual.

"Patient guys, it's still a long way to go," said Genki.

Then something strange happened... lighting struck a tree, but there's no black cloud.

"Huh? What happened?" ask Holly.

"Someone's coming. Watch out." Looks like Tiger senses something.

"Are they Moo's army?" ask Suezo.

"No. They are not R-monsters. Maybe they're..."

"Digimon!!! Watch out!!!" a Kokatorimon appears in front of them.

"Wow, this is the first time i saw a real digimon!" said energetic Genki.

"Digimon-chee!"

"You stranger, get out of here! Lightning attack!!!" Tiger is going to attack Kokatorimon but got interrupted by Holly.

"Wait a minute!"

"Well, what's your name? Kokatorimon? Please answer my question, why did you get here?"

"I don't know. A lightning hit me when i'm resting. Cocka"

"Wait, is this the effect of... holystones destruction?" Tiger interrupts.

"What's a holystone-chee?" ask Mocchi.

"It's a sacred stone that keeps balance between worlds and time." Golem answered.

"And if they are destroyed... our world will merge with others into a total darkness world." Hare added.

"We can't let this happen! We have to protect our world, as well as other world!" said Genki energetically.

"You're right. We have to help those digimons!" Everyone replied, then they ran off the forest.

"Hey wait. What about me? Will i stay here forever?? Cocka... this is very boring..."

_-New Bark Town, pokeworld-_

There's a master trainer in Johto, no, not Ash Ketchum, because he's from Kanto. His name is Kenta. He's 12 years old now. His pokemons are Typhlosion (1st pokemon from Prof. Elm), Scizor, Lanturn, Yanma, Fearow, and a Swinub he just caught. Of course he has many other pokemon, but he kept them in his PC. Kenta is also a brilliant trainer, because he taught his pokemon how to talk like a human. And he succeeded

One day...

Skies are blocked by black clouds and lightning started to struck anything...

"Huh? What is it?" Ask Kenta.

"Nothing... i just feel something strange..." Scizor replied.

"Me too..." Typhlosion added.

What is really happening? See next episode: Now but There, Here but Then.

Well. Did you enjoyed it? Please send reviews if you want.

By Taichi Yuy


	2. Now But There, Here But Then

Author's Note: I'm short of information about Digimon Tamers... if you have info about them please email me at otaku44@hotmail.com and sorry if i write about Scizor much here... it's my favourite pokemon.

_Episode 2: Now But There, Here But Then_

**__**

"Who's there!? Show your face!!!" the sensitive Scizor senses bushes around him shaking, not by wind. It's quiet after that, but for a while. Then it's shaking again.

"Don't make me impatient. I'll cut you!!" Then Scizor rushes to the bushes and slash them with his cut technique.

The whole poke-companions (Ash, Misty, Brock, and Tracey) appeared behind the cutted bushes. "Pika..."

"So it's you again, Kanto Master. Still with your –can't talk- Pikachu?" greet Kenta.

"Stop mocking my Pikachu, Kenta!" Ash cried.

"Pika!!!"

"What? You said it has nothing to do with you? Listen,  you must talk so if someday Digimon or R-monsters came here, they understand what are you saying." Scizor talks after he heard the meaning of Pikachu's talk.

"But they just legend!" said Brock.

"Legend? I believe that they're real. Maybe you haven't heard Prof. Elm's last theory, that digimon live as data on computer, and they can communicate with pokemons we kept on the com. I believe that there are another worlds. We can go to other worlds via pc." Kenta explains Prof. Elm's new theory.

"What? Maybe he just joking..." said Ash.

Suddenly there's an unusual chatters in the companion's ears. Someone's battling in the forest, but not pokemon trainers.

It's a battle of Mihiramon, the tiger Deva digimon against Black Dino, a black dinosaur R-monster, which is wearing a Moo symbol in his breast.

"Bug out of here, or else!" taunt Black Dino.

"Heh, that's my line!" Mihiramon replied.

"Why you!!!" Black Dino rushes to Mihiramon, and he dodge it.

'So, is this the power of R-monsters? They're weak.' thought Mihiramon.

"You're wrong! Our master is much tougher than you!" Black Dino mentions Moo.

Of course Kenta and his pokemons heard those creature's loud voices. "Did you hear that, Typhlosion? Let's go!" he said while returning his pokemon to his customized pokeballs, made by Kurt. Then he rushes to the forest.

"Wait, Kenta! You can't go now! You don't know who are fighting!" Ash tries to hold Kenta, but he ignored it and keep running.

"Samurai Tiger Tail!" Mihiramon attacks Black Dino with his tail, but he missed.

"Missed that, pal. Taste my Fire Roll!" then Black Dino starts to roll and fire surrounds him.

"Wow, it's a battle between a digimon and an R-monster. I can't believe it. Am I dreaming? Or is Proffesor's theory's right?" Kenta takes a peek at their battle from bushes nearby.

Mihiramon's too slow to dodge, and get hit by Black Dino's fire roll.

"Heh, anyone who underestimates me deserves that."

"Not bad, R-monster. I'll invite you to my world." Said Mihiramon. After that he creates a energy hole that sucks everything nearby.

"Welcome, to AD 2010. Hahahahaha!" Mihiramon laughs as he enters the hole.

"Huh? What's that? Ugh... my body... can't move... is this... enterance... to Digital... World?" Kenta's body is pulled by the energy hole and got sucked by the hole. Black Dino is sucked too.

Far from the hole...

"Hold on, everyone!" said Brock, hugging a tree, as well as others. "Pikapi!!"

The hole finally disappears, leaving nothing.

"Phew, we're saved." Ash whined. "Oh, how about Kenta?"

"I'm afraid he got suck to that thing." Said Tracey. Misty and Brock shook their heads.

Suddenly, a myterious shadow appears.

The shadow said, "I've been waiting you, pokemon master."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Ask Ash to the shadow.

"You don't have to know me. Now come with me, to a world with phantoms who are ready to kill you! Hahahahahahahahahaha!" the shadow turned into an energy hole, but it's different than the last one.

This time, Ash and his companions can't survive. They got sucked to the hole. "Don't let your hands off, guys! We're sucked this time!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!"

"PIIIIIIKAAAAAA!!!"

And their screams are gone, because they have been sucked into another world...

-Tokyo, Real World, March 13 2010-

This city is very lively. Kids and digimons playing everywhere. Especially for the new couple, Takato Matsuma and his new digimon, Guilmon.

"Do you like this place, Guilmon?" ask Takato to his digimon.

"Of course, if Takato's here." Answer Guilmon.

After that, an energy ball appears and sent a boy with strange creatures.

"Huh? Who's that? He's with strange digimons..." said Takato.

"Wait. Those are not digimons. They're pokemons.." said Lee Zhenlia standing behind Takato.

"What? Pokemon? This is the first time i seen real ones!" cheer Takato.

Takato and Lee runs to the boy. "Looks like he faints..." said Terriermon who stands beside Lee.

Finally the boy gain conciousness and wake up. "Huh? Where am I?"

"You're in Tokyo. By the way, who are you? Where do you come from?" Ask Lee to Kenta.

"I'm Kenta. Is this Digital World?"

"No. But we digimon can enter this world. And why can you come here?" Ask Terriermon.

"I don't know. I just watched a battle of a winged tiger with a black dinosaur. Then I got sucked by a hole the tiger created." Answer Kenta.

"Wait... the tiger, he must be Mihiramon... and who's the black dinosaur?" Lee became confused.

"IT'S ME!!!" Black Dino rushes out of the forest and start destroying anything in his sight. Everyone's there running out of the park, but Takato, Lee, and Kenta.

"Leave it to me. Let's go, Scizor!" Kenta throws a pokeball and his Scizor appears.

Just after released fom the ball, Scizor rushes to Black Dino. "Get away from here, you scum! Take this!" he uses his slash attack.

"Wow, it's a pokemon! This is the first time i see a real one!" Takato cheers.

Black Dino evades the slash, and counters with a bite. "Aaaargh! Why you!"

"Koyousetsu!" Renamon and Ruki Makino appears behind the battle scene and she releases a diamond storm. And Black Dino who still holding Scizor finally got hit and releases Scizor from his hand.

Ruki runs to injured Scizor. "Are you alright, pokemon?"

'Hey, isn't that Ruki?" said Takato, and Lee nodded.

And suddenly, a flying creature rushes to Black Dino's back...

"Samurai Tiger Tail! Take that!" Mihiramon uses his special attack and make a fatal hit to Black Dino.

Black Dino's lying down and finally turns into a treestone, meaning he died.

"H...how mean..." Guilmon stares at the treestone.

"Hmph. So we meet again, tamers. And you, pokemon trainer, looks like you got sucked too into my hole. While befriending those weak tamers, please enjoy this darkness world. Hahaha...!" Mihiramon flies away... and gone.

"I'm glad he's gone for now. By the way, who are you?" Ruki asked to Kenta.

"His name is Kenta, a pokemon trainer. He's transferred from his world because of Mihiramon." Said Lee.

"I see. Do you only have this Scizor?" Ruki asked again.

"Huh? No. I can have more than one pokemon. Look at this." Then Kenta releases Typhlosion, Yanma, and Fearow from his pokeballs.

"Hello everyone. My name's Typhlosion."

"I'm Fearow. Nice to meet you guys."

"Bzzz... Greetings, bzzz... I'm Yanma, bzzz..."

"Hello... did pokemons can talk too?" ask Terriermon.

"Actually not. Few pokemon does, but needs to learn first." Kenta answered.

"I see. Well, welcome to Tokyo. I'm Lee and this is Terriermon. This goggle kid is Takato and the dinosaur digimon is Guilmon. That girl is Ruki and the digimon next to her is Renamon." Said Lee introduced himself and the rest of the tamers.

"Nice to meet you guys." Said Kenta and his pokemons.

And so, Kenta befriends the tamers. But what happened to Ash and companions? See next episode: Hat Meets Goggle.


End file.
